Chambre avec vue
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot ULTRA FLUFF, Yaoi] Parfois c'est different et parfois c'est pareil et parfois... il faut aller se faire cuire un oeuf. [resume tres profond mais vous comprendrez p] Pas un nawak lol


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, ULTIMATE FLUFF, Sexy et… ?**

**Rating : T et anglais/japonais de fangirl c'est un warning ? **

**Pour qui ? Pour tite clothô, petit poulpe, Shiny et Camille FELICITATIONS ! ¤ papouille fort ¤ **

**Et puis pour tous ceux qui ont galéré avec leurs épreuves :p, y a pas de raison, DETENTE ! **

**Résumé : c'est différent. C'est stupide. Allez vous faire cuire un œuf.**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

**Petit mot Berniecalling en marathon fic à moi : comme dirait Sherryl Crow ! « run, baby, run, baby, run, baby run, baby run : » XDD ¤ kiss kiss ¤ **

* * *

**Chambre avec vue **

**¤ **

**Devant une chambre, quelque part (XD) AC 200 **

¤

- …

¤

Je suis aux aguets, tout contre la porte de sa chambre, dehors alors que j'aimerais être dedans.

Je suis en bas de pyjama bleu clair, pieds nus et j'ai sommeil, il est 23h00 et j'ai fini ma journée à une heure décente. 18h30.

Après avoir travaillé 48h00 d'affilée.

Lui est sous la douche attenant à sa chambre.

¤

- Hmm…

¤

Je ne devrais pas être là, je devrais être dans la mienne de chambre à dormir, préparer une éventuelle mission, avoir une vie sexuelle mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'en ai marre du sexe anonyme, ils ont bien un nom et un visage mais c'est lui que je vois. Pourquoi jouer avec les anges quand on veut le bon dieu ?

Je ne suis pas un saint.

¤

- J'aime ce que je vois, j'aime ce que je vois…

¤

J'aime l'écouter, le voir se préparer pour aller au bureau. Surtout quand il est du soir.

La nuit, tous les chats sont gris.

La nuit, tout le monde est dans sa chambre.

Tous sauf moi.

¤

- Je suis…

¤

Il ne sait pas que je l'observe, là , mais s'il le sait, c'est de bonne guerre.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le faisait pas, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, juste montré avec les yeux que je savais.

Je n'ai pas peur d'être découvert, j'ai juste peur qu'il cesse de se découvrir. Comme il a cessé de passer par ma chambre juste au moment où je me déshabille.

Quand je suis torse nu, parfois entièrement nu et lui parfaitement calme, sa pomme d'Adam témoignant légèrement du trouble que je lui cause.

Deux mois qu'il ne le fait plus. De mois de semi silence radio, avec son et lumière. N'importe qui le trouverait normal avec moi, me trouverait paranoïaque.

Ce serait pas la première fois.

Mais moi je sais.

¤

- Un rôdeur. Je suis…

¤

Alors je me suis caché. Jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus à tempérer mon attirance, pour aller à son rythme.

Jusqu'à ce que j'agisse parce que la patience n'est pas mon fort, même si je suis méthodique.

Et quand j'agirais… je lui souhaite bien de la chance. Il exacerbe mes sens, habillé ou nu. Et j'aime ce qu'il a dans la tête.

¤

- Un voyeur qui observe…

¤

J'en viens à me frotter contre la porte de bois doucement, pour m'apaiser autant que m'exciter.

Mon pyjama est devenu interdit aux moins de 18 ans.

Classé X, classé confidentiel, j'attends d'entrer dans la danse.

¤

- par un trou de souris. Je suis…

¤

J'attends depuis six mois que quelque chose se passe. Mais à ce rythme je peux toujours attendre.

Monsieur montre qu'il veut prendre son temps en le prenant, justement. C'est un homme d'action.

Mais moi aussi je sais agir et il a tendance à l'oublier.

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Je ne retiens pas l'attente, je retiens l'à point.

La juste cuisson pour être dévoré, savouré. Une viande dure et tendre, chaude, avec une sauce crémeuse. A point.

J'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

¤

- Un chat convoitant un petit pot de crème. Je suis…

¤

On se connaît depuis cinq ans. D'étrangers nous sommes devenus compagnons d'armes puis collègues.

Amis. Puis on s'est rapprochés, beaucoup, à notre grand étonnement, à toucher son épaule de mon front dans un fou rire, à son sourire dans mon oreille quand il m'a chuchoté.

« Arrête, je n'en peux plus… »

¤

« Flash-back, six mois plus tôt »

¤

- _… L'imbécile a pris ma place de parking. Quand je lui ai fait remarquer il m'a dit : « vas te faire cuire un œuf, moucheron ». _

- _… Et ? _

- _Je suis allé au self et ils m'ont donné un œuf dur. Puis direction son bureau où j'ai décoquillé l'œuf sous ses yeux avant de viser la tête. Imbécile. _

- _Tu as fait ça ? _

- _Cela t'étonne ? _

- _… _

- _ Je lui ai dit : « la prochaine fois ce sera mon poing ». Entre-temps il a vu mon nom sur le badge et il a fait la carpette. Trowa, qui passait par-là, a ri de l'œil. _

- _Arrête… j'en peux plus. _

- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

- _T'es toi. _

- _Tais-toi toi-même. _

- _… _

- _J'aime ton rire. Tu ris rarement si ce n'est jamais. _

- _… _

- _Ne dis pas le contraire. _

¤

« Fin du flash-back »

¤

Au point qu'il ait les clés de mon pied-à-terre et que j'ai les siennes.

Au point qu'il ait une tenue de rechange chez moi et inversement.

Quand nous ne sommes pas ici.

¤

- Un hameçon en quête de poisson. Pourtant c'est toi l'appât.

¤

Mais depuis qu'on s'est rapprochés, il recule.

Il met quelque chose_, quelqu'un_ entre nous. Toujours une excuse lui qui n'en a jamais besoin, lui qui se fout du qu'en dira-t-on.

Quand il ne veut pas de quelque chose il ne parle pas, il agit.

Pourtant depuis quelques mois, il parle. Beaucoup. Et il dit n'importe quoi.

Quand je suis dans une pièce seul avec lui, il attend un laps raisonnable puis s'excuse, car il a « quelque chose à faire ».

Quand on mange ensemble il invite systématiquement quelqu'un. Celui qui partage notre bureau.

Quand je l'attends pour rentrer il a toujours quelque chose à finir « qui prendra du temps ». Et quand je l'attends quand même on part au bout de dix minutes.

¤

Je le rends nerveux et ça me fait sourire. Nerveux, lui ? Lui qui est si … lui ?

¤

- Là ?

¤

L'attirance se sent, même si on la cache, surtout quand on la cache. La surdiscrétion est une perte de temps.

Je le sais, j'ai essayé et réussi, soi-disant pour réfléchir, pour voir si c'est une bonne idée et puis « c'est passager »

C'est une petite lâcheté certes, mais une lâcheté. Et vient un moment où on ne se trompe plus soi-même.

A trop réfléchir on ne fait plus rien. On endort ou on exacerbe. Mais on ne tue pas ce qu'on ressent, surtout si c'est inassouvi.

C'est en éveil. Gare au réveil.

¤

- C'est toi qui me tiens.

¤

Il doit sentir que je viens, que je suis à bout. Chaque fois que l'on est ensemble, seuls ou avec les autres je fais un tout petit pas.

La subtilité n'est pas mon fort, quand je m'intéresse, je le fais savoir même si je ne prononce pas les mots.

Mais il se sert de ça, de ce silence pour reculer l'échéance.

C'est tellement plus facile de dire « non ». Surtout si on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de prononcer le mot.

¤

- Il semble que je t'ai dans la peau.

¤

J'entends l'eau s'arrêter de couler dans la douche que je respire l'odeur neutre de son déodorant.

J'entends le rasoir électrique glisser sur sa mâchoire fine, virile, masculine.

Oui il fallait toujours être parfait pour aller au bureau, Une était intransigeante quant à la tenue de ses hommes, en particulier ses hauts gradés. Exiger l'exigence.

J'en veux plus, il me faut plus que le trou de la serrure.

Alors je profite du bruit occasionné pour entrouvrir la porte, oh juste un peu, de manière à le voir.

¤

- Tout doucement. Voilà.

¤

Je le vois sortir de la salle de bains, quelques mèches de cheveux à peine humides.

Ah, déjà dans son boxer noir, hélas.

Il avance, une petite serviette blanche sur la nuque, sa plaquette militaire autour du cou, se balançant entre ses pectoraux encore humides.

Si je regarde trop, je serais hypnotisé. Quoique, j'ai plus de volonté que ça quand même, mais c'est difficile.

¤

- Hm…

¤

Je le vois pieds nus sur la moquette bleue et shampouinée de frais – monsieur est maniaque -, ouvrant calmement son tiroir écru pour y prendre des chaussettes beiges.

Je le vois s'asseoir à peine sur son lit déjà fait pour les enfiler, se penchant en avant, contractant ses fesses fermes et ses cuisses énergiques.

¤

- J'envie ton lit. Je te préférerais sur mes cuisses.

¤

Je le vois poser la serviette sur le dos de sa chaise pivotant bleue, avant de prendre sur le bureau assorti du musc de synthèse pour l'appliquer en touches fines sur son cou,

¤

- Tu sens bon, tu sais… .

¤

les doigts glissant entre ses pectoraux tendus pour s'arrêter à son ventre musclé. Naturellement sensuel, sans artifices.

¤

- J'envie tes doigts et ma bouche salive. Je sais ta peau, elle est douce.

¤

Je le vois se lever prendre son pantalon kaki dans son armoire dotée d'un miroir en pied, lissant le tissu sur les cuisses pour éviter tout faux-pli.

Merci à la glace qui me permet de voir même s'il est dos à moi.

Que je ne loupe rien du spectacle.

¤

- Je veux la caresser. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

¤

Je vois le pantalon et la ceinture débouclée, offrant une vue imprenable sur un boxer on ne peut plus appétissant car jouant à cache-cache avec moi, même s'il n'a aucune conscience de jouer.

Et je me mords la lèvre.

¤

- Pourquoi jouer aux saints quand on peut…

¤

Je le vois méthodiquement boutonner sa chemise devant l'armoire, vérifiant qu'il ne la froissait pas mais moi j'étais froissé de ne plus voir sa peau dorée par le soleil de sa dernière mission.

Quand je le vois ajuster sa cravate kaki, faisant un nœud impeccable, s'observant d'un œil critique, vérifiant que tout était en ordre, replaçant la porte de l'armoire pour une meilleur visibilité.

Tiens il fronce les sourcils.

¤

- Séduire un dieu ? Un dieu séducteur malgré lui ?

¤

Oh, tiens, il me voit ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

Il rougit un peu.

Secoue la tête.

Il avait encore enfermé sa natte dans sa chemise.

Il émet un soupir agacé avant de desserrer sa cravate et décocher un bouton de sa chemise.

¤

- Heero, si tu veux un truc dans la chambre, t'ai déjà dit, sers-toi ! T'es pas un vampire t'as pas besoin d'invit' !

¤

J'ouvre la porte.

Si « je veux un truc dans la chambre… », Duo ?

Tt comment que je le veux ce truc, seulement je ne te laisserais pas faire comme d'habitude.

Cette fois je te prends au mot.

¤

- Ok.

¤

Il me lance un regard suspicieux à travers le miroir.

¤

- Ok quoi ?

- Je vais me servir.

¤

Il reboutonne sa chemise et essaie de faire un nœud de cravate aussi parfait que tout à l'heure, en vain.

Ses gestes sont un peu plus nerveux, il a les mains qui tremblent. Oh, juste un peu.

C'est parce que je le regarde très fort à travers le miroir.

¤

- Foutue chemise de merde, 'va être froissée. Nœud de merde que je réussis une fois sur dix. L'était à peu près bien l'autre en plus.

- Il était parfait.

¤

Il est perfectionniste, bien plus que moi, j'ai une réputation qui ne me correspond pas. Je fais ce qui doit être fait, je me fous royalement de le perfection.

J'emmerde la perfection parce que c'est ce qui l'éloigne de moi, éloigne les gens de moi en règle générale : on n'est jamais « assez bien pour moi », jamais « à ma hauteur ».

De temps en temps c'est bien d'être petit.

¤

Je me positionne juste derrière Duo.

Mon torse nu à quelques centimètres de son dos couvert.

Je suis à un souffle de sa nuque et son odeur envahit mes sens un peu plus.

Plus que le musc, lui.

Je me mords la lèvre.

Il est radioactif.

Ses mouvements stoppent soudainement et son regard bleu-violet se fige.

¤

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là, 'ro ?

- Je n'ai rien loupé du spectacle.

¤

Je souris. Oui, ça fait peur.

Je pose les mains sur ses épaules, qu'il voit où se trouvent mes mains.

Quand on touche un ex terroriste pour la première fois, ami ou non, il faut toujours mettre les mains là où elles sont en vues.

A hauteur du regard.

Hn.

Puis je le tourne doucement vers moi, qu'on arrête de regarder le miroir, qu'on se voit bien en face.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te retourne.

¤

Pourquoi tu rougis, Duo ?

Ah, question idiote, réponse idiote.

¤

- Ha, ha, ha, crétin.

- Je t'aide à refaire ton nœud.

- Oh. Thanks buddy.

¤

« Buddy », hm ?

Ton pote ?

Je prends la cravate et connaissant les mouvements par cœur, au lieu de regarder mon nœud, je le regarde lui, dans les yeux.

Je penche la tête de côté et je plisse les yeux, comme si j'avais le soleil.

Quoique c'était pas si faux que ça.

Je lui fais un petit sourire en coin et lui sourit en retour.

'paraît que c'est communicatif.

En tous cas quand il sourit, moi aussi j'ai envie.

Je prends tout mon temps pour réajuster le nœud.

Tout mon temps.

Je suis tenté de laisser mes yeux faire le travail, mais même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait si forts, le Duo serait capable de reculer.

Je le vois là, dans ses yeux, dans l'excuse qu'il va inventer, dans le sourire-blague que je vois naître là, au coin de ses lèvres.

¤

- Tu pourrais aller un peu plus vite steup ? Wu va m'attendre le pauvre.

¤

Je baisse légèrement mes paupières.

Chang, l'éternelle excuse, le confident.

Chang avec lequel sa complicité étonne, plus que la nôtre.

Chang avec lequel il va régulièrement boire un verre en tête à tête, quand je suis une une autre mission.

Chang qui partage notre bureau.

Chang qui l'appelle « Duo »

Chang qui m'énerve grandement.

Et pourtant je l'apprécie. Et pourtant ils sont amis, rien de plus.

Seulement…

Je veux bien partager mon bureau. Et seulement mon bureau, Duo.

Je relève les paupières.

Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Duo ?

¤

- « Wu » attendra deux minutes.

- …

- Voilà. C'est fait.

- Ok. Merci. Je vais regar…

¤

Tu regarderas après.

Ton nœud de cravate, là, on s'en fout.

J'ai les yeux dans les tiens.

Que lis-tu, Duo ?

¤

- Plus tard.

- Heero ?

- Hai ?

¤

Je te souris encore un peu et toi, tes yeux à toi changent, deviennent plus sombres, plus indigo. Tant mieux alors, tu me prends au sérieux.

Je laisse ma main glisser le long du corps de haut en bas tout doucement.

De haut en bas.

De haut en bas.

Puis je le tire tout doucement.

Tout.

Tout doucement.

A moi.

Que lis-tu, Duo ?

¤

- Je dois y aller…

- Je sais.

¤

Je chuchote et tu tends l'oreille.

Toi aussi.

Tes mains sont le long de ton corps.

Je ferme les yeux.

¤

- Wu…

- Je m'en fous.

¤

Tu sens mon souffle sur tes lèvres et tu les humectes.

Je le sens.

¤

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, 'ro.

- Doshite ? _Pourquoi._

¤

Je parle japonais parce que tu aimes cette langue, tu me l'as dit, et je l'aime aussi parce que chaque mot me donne plus de contact avec ta bouche.

On fait avec ce qu'on a.

Je taquine ta lèvre inférieure de ma langue.

Tu aimes ça parce que j'entends tes soupirs.

Je t'entends couiner doucement. Ou alors c'est moi ?

Heero Yuy ne couine pas.

¤

- Parce que…

- Nani yo ? _Quoi ?_

¤

Je te taquine encore et je sens que tu t'agites.

Tant mieux.

Tu prends ma lèvre entre les tiennes, juste un petit peu et tu murmures.

¤

- 'cause if I begin… I… _parce que si je commence…_

¤

Tu reviens à l'anglais, tant mieux. Tu réfléchis moins. Tu suis tes émotions.

Tant qu'elles te mènent à moi, vas-y, ne te gêne surtout pas.

Je sens tes ongles ras glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Puis tes mains arrivent sur ma nuque, fourrager dans mes cheveux courts.

La langueur me guette mais je ne vais pas dormir.

¤

- I'll never stop.

- Wakateru. _Je comprends._

¤

Ah, il a peur de se laisser aller… pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris plus tôt ?

Tant mieux si ce n'est pas ma perfection qui l'effraie.

On se prend nos soupirs, nos moiteurs, nos erreurs et nos élans à pleine bouche.

Il me caresse doucement les cheveux et je me laisse aller.

Mes mains lachent la cravate pour se poser au creux de ses reins pour se ficher dans les poches arrières de son pantalon.

Il m'embrasse plus fort, là, me coupe le souffle et je, je…

¤

- Ma parole, 'ro… tu couines ?

- …

¤

Nous posons nos fronts l'un contre l'autre en souriant.

Puis Chang rappelle Duo à l'ordre : ils vont être en retard.

Heureusement qu'il n'est pas intervenu avant sinon je l'aurais liquidé.

Sous un sourire contrit, il s'en va, me dit que l'on « reprendra la discussion plus tard ».

Je lui réponds.

¤

- Où tu veux, quand tu veux.

- See ya my perfect couineur…

¤

Je retourne dans ma chambre avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.

Je vais faire de beaux rêves cette nuit.

Des rêves qui sentent le musc, le déo basique et la peau de Duo.

Et je souris à mon oreiller. Je dois lui faire peur le pauvre.

¤

¤

Si je dois retenir une chose, ce soir-là, c'est de l'avoir vu si sérieux dans son uniforme. J'adore le voir en uniforme.

Et si c'est un moment, c'est le … le juste avant, à défaut de mieux pour l'exprimer.

Quand je l'ai mené jusqu'à moi et qu'il a écarquillé les yeux avant d'arborer avec un fatalisme teinté d'une résolution… différente dans son regard indigo.

Résolution et un petit quelque chose qui m'a fait lui manger la bouche encore et encore et qui a failli le mettre plus en retard qu'il ne fallait. Parce qu'avant l'au revoir je l'ai fait rester pour un « rappel ».

¤

- _Heero, Heero je vais me faire engueuler… _

- _Tu gueuleras plus fort. _

- _Hmm… ¤ baiser ¤ _

- _Plus fort… _

- _Plus…¤ baiser ¤ fort… _

¤

¤

**Quelques mois plus tard. **

¤

Un jour où nous étions seuls en repos, lui en boxer + veste du bas de pyjama que je portais, devant un bon chocolat sur le divan de Quatre – j'ai parié avec Duo qu'il ne tiendrait pas sans café, j'aurais dû y penser avant -,

¤

- Tu es un intoxiqué du café.

- T'es pas mon père.

- Tu ne sais pas te passer te café.

- Comment ça je ne sais pas. Quand je veux non mais OH.

- Prouve-le.

- J'ai rien à te prouver.

- Faudra penser à la perf.

- Je t'en mettrais des perfs, moi.

¤

J'ai réussi à lui faire réduire ses cigarettes, une bataille à la fois.

Devant un bon chocolat chaud que si on le renverse sur le canapé blanc on entendra Quatre dans toute la galaxie, Duo m'a fait une confidence, en posant sa tasse vide près de mes pieds, sur la table basse.

¤

En tentant vainement de les chatouiller avec ses cheveux lâchés, le vrai sourire, celui qui est si rare sur les lèvres, il m'a confié.

¤

- Tu sais, 'ro. C'est quand je t'ai vu pieds nus – rah tes petits pieds ! -, les cheveux que le peigne il t'a déshérité et en format pyjama qui m'a… enfin je sais pas, tu comprends ?

¤

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me voyait bien sûr, mais il y a des fois qui marquaient plus que d'autres. Qui faisait qu'on oubliait les doutes et les appréhensions pour se laisser aller.

Je me mettrais plus souvent en bas de pyjama et pieds nus, tiens, si c'est comme ça qu'il me trouve comment ?

¤

- Non.

¤

Duo m'a lancé un regard moqueur, le genre midinette avec les cils qui papillonnent à tout va.

Hn. Non je n'ai pas rougi. Il se moque et en même temps.

¤

- T'es sexy-gnon tu sais, soldat, quand tu es confus ?

- Sexy-quoi ?

- Et quand tu couines…

- Tu veux que je te lance un œuf ?

¤

Duo a éclaté de rire. Encore.

Puis il s'est approché, a pris mon chocolat des mains pour le poser sur la table. Puis il m'a mis une petite tape pour que je pose mes pieds sur la moquette, qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur mes cuisses, face à moi.

Je n'ai plus envié son lit depuis.

J'avais un peu chaud d'un seul coup.

Il m'a embrassé la joue alors que je lui enlace la taille, que je joue avec ses cheveux. Si moi je couine, lui il ronronne.

¤

- My perfect sexy-gnon je confirme. Avec tes pieds nus sur la moquette et un air endormi qui… Hmm t'ai dit que j'adorais tes pieds ?

- ?

- Ben c'est ce qui me fait le plus craquer chez toi, je crois…

- Tu craques sur mes pieds ?

- Yep et tes cheveux ébouriffés, et ton air endormi. C'est con hein ? C'est le juste avant qui m'a marqué. Pas le « pendant ». Pas quand ça s'est fait. Tu captes ?

¤

Je pensais avoir l'air décidé.

Je pensais avoir l'air sexy…

…

Je comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit.

¤

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ben j'ai discuté avec Quatre et…

- Me parle pas de Quatre : je me vengerais du coup qu'il m'a fait. Quelle idée de t'appeler… ¤¤

- Il pouvait pas savoir.

- M'en fous.

- Sexy-grognon… sexy-mignon… sexygnon…

- ...

- Te disais : Quatre…

¤

¤¤ (voir compte à rebours XDDDD)

¤

Le reste je l'ai entendu plus tard, bien plus tard.

Je me suis évertué à lui faire oublier cette première impression.

Non mais, mes pieds…

Je lui ai fait prendre le sien, c'est ce qui compte. Bon y a pas que ça, mais y a quand même.

Et si vous dîtes qu'il commence à déteindre sur moi, je vous lance un œuf.

¤

- Heero ?

- Hm ?

- Tu penses que Wu… hmph Heero… non pas… hmm… hmm… aaah… hm…

- Chang aussi peut aller se faire cuire un œuf.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Vous êtes tombés sur la suite (et fin) de compte à rebours ! 

Pas le même style parce qu'il faut se renouveler, héhé, tout le monde n'a pas la même

histoire.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !

Opération séduction ? Soon ! Comme ça c'est plus simple (et moins frustrant)

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse¤

1x2 powa (de temps en temps XDDDDD)


End file.
